As the Chinese and world economy develop, the amount of logistics is increasing, and the shipping market also will continue to grow and develop. For a shipping company, the fuel cost is a major cost of operating the company, so research on new ship fuel-saving technologies is very important to further save fuel consumption. Reducing the ship operating cost, saving energy and reducing emissions are very important for business development and the protection of the natural environment.
Oil is the main part of the ship sailing expenses. Therefore, saving fuel is a very important aspect to improve the ship. After saving oil, the ship's fuel consumption is reduced, and gas emissions and wastes will be reduced, which is of great significance to environmental protection. At the same time, after saving oil, the ship sailing costs will be reduced.
Existing ship energy-saving technologies mainly include ship design optimization. For example, more efficient driving devices and energy-saving ship shapes are used, and the performance of ship equipment is improved and the like.
Of course, the prior arts also include fuel-saving methods through sailing control, such as reducing the ship sailing speed, using a given rotational speed or a given power of the main engine for sailing and the like. However, regardless of which method is used, the main engine of the ship is controlled under a relatively fixed operating state, resulting in poor fuel-saving efficiency.